


Anathema

by thewhisperingwillowtree



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Fantasy, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhisperingwillowtree/pseuds/thewhisperingwillowtree
Summary: "Act like I'm trying to kill you, because I am." Fingers tighten around her throat and Brialla fights down the panic, knowing the minute she does she's lost. "Fight harder. This is your life. Use everything you can." But it was near impossible to concentrate with his skin pressed against her's like a glove. Beckoning her, summoning images in her head that she had no use for.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Juice dripped across Brialla's cheek and down her neck. She let out a carefree laugh, wiping it with the back of her hand and then rubbing it on her worn-out farm jeans. They had been passed onto her from her older sister who had gotten them from a friend, and that friend her mother. It's history was perhaps longer than Brialla's eighteen years. Such was the norm in Amity where there were more people than resources. She fisted her hand, rubbing the digits together. Her fingers were still sticky.

"Why are you always so messy?" her friend sighed, pulling a towel from beneath her belt and wiping the mess away. Brialla stood still, waiting to pull away before taking another bite that had Lacy groaning.

"Just let her keep the towel," Joy giggled, enjoying a peach of her own. Unlike Brialla, it wasn't on everything she owned.

"You know she's hopeless." Lacy picked up the last box of peaches and loaded it into the truck. "It's a good thing you're her betrothed, Kris. She needs a guiding hand in her life."

Both flushed, Brialla dropping her pit to the ground as the light-hearted mood evaporated. Kris glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before staring straight ahead as if she did not exist. Only Lacy and Joy continued to speak as they loaded up in the truck, oblivious to the awkwardness permeating the air. Kris and Brialla were squished in the back seat struggling to ignore the warmth of the other pressed against them. Pretending this awkwardness didn't entomb them when once they had been as close as the knots on a thread.

Joy cleared her throat. "Do you all think we will get Amity?"

Kris groaned, rolling his eyes as Joy let out another nervous giggle. "I think you've only asked that about-" His eyes squinted, ticking off checks in the air as he did the math. "One hundred and seventy-eight times."

"I know," Joy moaned, kicking her feet. "I'm just worried. I don't want to get separated from you guys or my family. I really like it here. It's not all fancy and posh like the Erudite, or super intense and scary like Dauntless. It's simple. We're simple. I like it."

Joy reached over and grasped Lacy's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I like it here too. All of you are here. What would I do without you guys?"

Lacy cooed over Joy and they both let out a light-hearted laugh, Lacy continuing, "So you all think you will get earth?"

All of the different factions had elements associated with them. Except abnegation, that was. The people who had no gifts went there.

"I think I will," Kris admitted. "I don't know what else I would get."

"I hope I get Amity," Joy hummed. "But once in seventh grade my teacher said I acted too much like water."

It was an element associated with Candor. Brialla kept her silence, watching her friends and feeling happy just to be with them. She had always enjoyed listening more than speaking. She learned so much more that way, able to catch little nuances she might have missed otherwise.

"Joy, you could worry a saint out of their clothes," Kris snorted, making Lacy and Brialla burst into giggles. The strangeness between Kris and Brialla was forgotten. At least, for the moment.

"Kris! It's not funny! I'm really worried." Joy nibbled her bottom lip, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You'll get earth, Joy. Don't worry."

"I really hope so."

Lacy twisted to her curious. "What about you, Brialla?"

Before she could so much as open her mouth Kris answered for her.

"Brialla is as earth as they come. She's not going anywhere."

People had always said that about her. She had a calm nature. Sturdy and dependable, and did not get worked up easily. There were no doubts about her future faction.

They began the tedious chore of unloading the truck. Amity made food for all of the factions. They had the most land and the most people. Every single person was needed for the task.

"Do you think it will hurt?" Lacy whispered. "People are always so out of it when they come out the room."

"No one knows until they take the serum themselves."

No one knew the contents of the serum that awakened their latent powers that lay dormant. Brialla had watched all the ceremonies before and still had no clue what to expect. Sometimes they were blank. Other times they were barely able to stand. A few screamed after taking it, and once she had seen a boy pass out.

"They say 90% of people stay in the faction they were born in. The odds are in our favor." Lacy hesitated, tossing her hair out of her face. "If one of us does manage to get another faction let's make a vow." She dropped the box of peaches on the ground and the dust scattered, holding her pinky out waiting for everyone to do the same. "I promise to always write no matter what happens."

They mumbled the words and Brialla swallowed, jaw clenched as the memories assaulted her. She had already done a vow like this before. It was broken all too easily, Brialla left forgotten and never learning what happened to the boy who abandoned her without a second thought.

"Brialla, say it. I'm watching you," Lacy demanded, her lip jutting out the slightest.

"I promise," she whispered.

The words felt like lead on her tongue.

Brialla leaned her head against her hands. She stared at the mound of peas shoved to the corner of her plate, zoning out from whatever mundane thing her parents were discussing. Her father was a farmer just like Brialla would be. Her mother taught the elementary students in their area. She had taught Brialla until she reached high school. At that age, they send an Erudite over to teach them. The group did love their knowledge so much.

"Did you hear me, Brialla?"

She blinked dazed, pulling herself out of her reverie. "What?"

Her parents shared a look. "I said how do you like Kris?"

Brialla shrugged, no longer interested in the subject. "I've known him my whole life." From when they were little critters playing hide and seek in the fields. All knobby-kneed and missing teeth.

"I think he's a fine match. Don't you think?" her mother pressed.

Only a few months ago it was announced Kris and Brialla were betrothed and set to be married in the coming years. A tradition only Amity sometimes partook in. The elders had announced it with smiles on their faces, pleased grins tugging at their wrinkled cheeks. Johanna appeared ambivalent about the match, although a frown appeared to tug her lips at times when staring at the two.

"You act like something is wrong with him," her father grunted.

Brialla straightened her back. "Nothing is wrong with him. The match is fine."

"Do you think he's ugly?"

"What? No."

"His personality?"

"Oh," her mother sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Sometimes he can be a bit insipid."

"I-Kris isn't boring, or simple or anything," she denied. Kris was a sweet guy, always willing to give a kind word. They had been friends for a long time. It was this betrothal that had made things so strange for them.

"What's wrong with him then?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what is the problem?"

Brialla groaned, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand. She hated when his parents got like this. Sometimes it was so stressful.

"You're not still hung up on that boy, are you?"

Brialla froze, staring across the oak table at her father who continued to eat his meal. Brialla's breath went shallow, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Surely not," her mother brushed off, picking up a plate. "It's been two years."

Her father pointed his fork at her. "No, look at her face, dear. I'll bet my prized apples our girl still has feelings for him."

Her mother paused long enough to look at Brialla's face before letting out a sigh. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry you lost your first love. It can be tough. But he's in another faction now. He's gone."

As if that wasn't clear enough. Brialla didn't get a letter after he left. Not even something to officially end their relationship. She had waited nearly a whole year before realizing it would never come and spent the past year feeling stupid for playing such a fool.

"Your mother and I were arranged by the elders and we worked out just fine."

"I think it was better for that poor boy to leave," her mother fretted. "I know you don't want to hear that, but that's boy's father was a menace."

"They say he killed his wife," his father added.

"Dear! Don't spread rumors!" She finished shoving the leftovers in the fridge and headed over to the sink. "No one knows what happened. Only him and the elders."

Brialla gulped down some water not enjoying the direction this conversation was going. "When am I getting married?"

"In a few years. No need to rush into things."

"The elders want you to try to start living with each other next year though," father added.

Brialla hummed. It could have been worse. She could have gotten matched with someone she hated or didn't know at all. She had a friendship with Kris. There was something in that.

She placed her dish in the sink, washing it off before setting it to dry. "I'm going to bed early. The ceremony is tomorrow."

As she laid in bed she knew what it was that bothered her so much about the match. Brialla's heart never moved for Kris like it had for his.


	2. Anathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's marked as completed some reason. I cannot figure how to turn that off.

Her sneakers squeaked against the linoleum floor that was a stale yellow with age. Brialla sucked in a deep breath, grinning as she saw Joy and Kris sitting on the bench waiting their turns. She ignored Kris as was their habit for the past few months, turning her attention to Joy.

"Are you nervous?" Joy tittered.

The doors leading to the testing room were large and ominous. Made with thick wood that was difficult to open. Not that Brialla was trying to rush anything. She wasn't worried about herself, it was almost a done deal she would get Amity, she was worried about her friends. She already knew what it was like to lose someone. She didn't want to experience that again.

Joy took Brialla's hand, placing it against her chest so Brialla could feel the pitter-patter of her heart. It was beating fast enough to worry Brialla. "Hey, hey. Joy, don't stress. You're not going to get water."

"You can't promise me that," Joy moaned, letting out more air than sound in the noise. Her hand shook and Brialla tilted her body towards Joy as she gripped her shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Sometimes people die in the testing. What if I die?"

"It's been three years since the last death. There's nothing to worry about," Kris said gently.

Joy let out a soft whimper, breathing out until her head dropped against Brialla's shoulder. "I want to be a farmer."

"I know."

"I want to live in a farm house and have five kids that drive me insane and a husband that makes me laugh every day."

Brialla's throat dried and she licked her lips. Something about that statement touched her with Kris sitting so close. "You'll have it."

Joy pulled away. "You think so?"

"I know so. You deserve nothing less than that Joy."

"Thanks," she whispered, taking her hand out of Brialla's grasp and leaning back against the bench to finally relax.

"It's nothing. I'm glad I could help you."

The doors opened and another name was called, Joy only relaxing once they were firmly shut. "You know, I never forgot what you did for me all those years ago."

Brialla's nose scrunched, blinking a few times as she struggled to figure out what Joy was talking about.

"I was seven and we were all playing hide and seek in the forest. I thought I saw an Abominable and fell as I was running away. Only you came to help me, and you were the only one not laughing. You were calm as you were now. Brialla, you're so earth."

Brialla couldn't remember it no matter how hard she wracked her brain. They played outside a lot as kids. It was all they could do. There was nothing else. Some of the factions had TV's and electronics, but Amity only had the basics. There were cars and tractors to help with the farming; a bit of heavy machinery for the same reason. Nothing too flashy. Life was simple here.

"I would have fallen too if I thought I saw an Abominable," she sympathized.

Abominable's were people infected with the lycanthrope disease. It drove them mad, forcing them to kill everything in their path. Once infected the host became more beast than man. They were all locked behind the wall with all the other monsters of the world. Dauntless guarded it from strategically placed towers making sure nothing slipped through, but every now and then there was still an accident.

"Joy Carrows."

Joy shook out her hands to get rid of the nerves, giving Brialla and Kris a wavering smile as she disappeared behind the doors.

Brialla had no clue what to expect in there. She knew once they came out the elders finished the ceremony on the other side in front of friends, family, and neighbors. It was disconcerting to be so in the dark.

"I'm sorry." Kris rubbed the back of his neck, staring sheepishly at the floor. "I didn't mean for things to get like this. Everything has just been so… strange."

Brialla's throat bobbed and she gave a slow nod. "I didn't mean for this to happen either. I just feel like every time we're near each other-"

"People have all these expectations?" Kris finished.

It was a big part of why they began their silent treatment. Ever since the announcement people looked at the two as if they were waiting for them to fall in love. To commit their lives to each other and be so happy about what the elders had chosen for them. But it wasn't like that. Neither of them had ever felt anything more than the stirrings of friendship for one another.

"We have no rush. My mom said it will be years before they expect us to marry." She tried not to grimace at the thought, but she wasn't sure she was successful considering the look of amusement Kris gave her.

"Years? That will be… nice."

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "In the meantime we shouldn't try to force anything. Let's just get used to the idea of it."

"Kris Hwang."

Kris stood and Brialla reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze before letting it go. Things still weren't what they used to be, but this was a start. At least she knew they were on the same page.

"Brialla Llewen."

Brialla took a deep breath in, sliding between the double doors and going inside. The room was eerily barren. The walls and floors were the same slated, industrial cement. The ceiling was vaulted but Brialla could not see more than that with the shadows mingling in every corner. A single chair sat illuminated in the center of the room. It was the only piece of furniture besides a computer that had seen better days. Dusty, with some of the letters on the keyboard worn off from continued use.

The woman administering the test to her was air. She could tell by the blindingly white ensemble the woman was wearing. It was a feat in of itself for it not to get stained in such a dingy, decrepit room. The Erudite's hair was in an immaculate blonde bun pulled back so tight that it tugged on her features making them harsh. She noticed a name tag reading 'Sarah Highland' against her chest.

"You will want to lay back. You may experience nausea or discomfort during the process. If so, there is a sick bucket beside your chair to aid you."

Brialla glanced down and sure enough there was one. She turned her nose when she noticed someone had already made use of it.

"Understand the answer you receive is final and there is no way to get a wrong one." Sarah placed two wires with suction on Brialla's forehead, belting her arms down to the seat. "This is for your protection and mine." It was the only explanation given.

She walked over to the computer, Brialla on edge after Sarah's speech and watching her every move. Did that mean it would be painful? Was that why things were kept so quiet about the test? Because if one knew how bad it was they would never do it? The woman came back with a cup of something black that looked as if it had the consistency of tar. There were chunky swirls of brown in it making the drink look even more undesirable for consumption.

"When you are ready open your mouth."

Brialla let out a quivering breath, staring up into the woman's eyes attempting to get any inkling of what she was in store for. The woman only looked back at her calm, waiting for Brialla's permission to continue. Brialla swallowed, throat bobbing before opening her mouth in acquiesce.

The texture was as appetizing as it looked, but luckily it did not have much of a flavor. An aftertaste of something similar to rancid eggs filled her mouth as soon as she thought that. She nearly gagged, rearing her head before falling limp against the chair. Vertigo hit and it was the only warning she got before her mind began to race.

Images flashed so fast she could not process them. Some of the backgrounds were dark and she was unable to make out any forms. For others, the lighting was tinged blue. Then it looked as if she were somewhere behind the wall. Everything was dead, dust hanging thickly in the air. The ground cracked and barren, no green in sight. The visions stopped and she paused raking in the last one. It looked as if she were staring at the wall, except it was from the outside. It didn't make any sense. She had never been past it to imagine. The wall was what kept them alive. No one left as only death laid behind it.

Then Brialla was back in the chair staring up at the ceiling where she could make out a few spider webs. She took a moment to gather herself and to ensure the nausea abated before bringing her neck up.

The woman was staring at her eyes wide and unmoving.

Brialla smacked her lips, tugging at the restraints on her wrists. "Can I have some water?"

The Erudite didn't react. It made Brialla worry. She tugged at her restraints again, skin chafing with the motion. "You will let me out of this, right?"

The woman burst into a flurry of motion, tossing the cup she still had into the garbage and heading over to the computer where she began to type something in. "Your results are inconclusive."

Brialla blinked, the fog beginning to lift from her brain. "You said the results couldn't be wrong."

Sarah unstrapped Brialla's arms from the chair and met her gaze, weariness in them. "They're not."

"I have no gift at all?" She rubbed her wrists noticing they were a bit raw and sore. She hadn't realized she fought against the restraints while getting the visions. She could only deduce no results meant Abnegation. The place everyone who did not have an element lived.

"Oh, you have the gift."

"So I am earth," she settled, standing up and stretching her back.

"Yes," Sarah agreed, and Brialla nodded unsurprised. "And water, and air, and fire."

She froze, a frown marring her face as she struggled to make sense of what the woman said. "That's not possible."

"It is," she said shortly. "It's just people like you are normally killed before others hear about it."

Brialla's muscles clenched as she struggled to read the Erudite. The constraints suddenly made sense. Perhaps they were not only for safety reasons. Sarah let out a sigh, walking over to fix Brialla's collar making her relax.

"If anyone else was testing you Brialla Llewen, you would be dead right now. You have wonderful luck." She pulled Brialla closer, her breath curling around Brialla's ear making her shiver. "You can never tell anyone what happened in this room. If you do we will both be killed. I am taking a risk for you. Do you understand?"

Brialla nodded rapidly enough to make herself dizzy, a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Good, I will put down your strongest attribute. Be careful, and never reveal yourself."

"It was earth?" she pressed. But the woman merely shoved her out the door as if elated to rid of her. "Can you tell me anything else?"

The door only showed a sliver of Sarah's eye as she stared at Brialla between the crack. "You are called an Anathema."

The door was shut with an audible click. She leaned against the wall with a groan, rubbing her face as she struggled to manage the migraine raging through her.

Anathema.

She had never heard the word before. With a grunt, she pushed off the wall and began her trek down the narrow corridor. She could never talk about what happened today. The consequences of it were too steep. She would hide it. She had to. It was the only way to survive.

More natural lighting began to flood the corridor as she got to the end, squinting her eyes and using her hand to shield out the sun. She took in the crowd of people in the stands finding her mother and father smiling in the front row. Her sister Anna was even there with her fiancée. Anna gestured towards their de facto leader Johanna with a grin and Brialla dragged her feet towards the stage.

Johanna gave a short smile, crow's feet beginning to tug at her eyes as she brought her thumb to Brialla's forehead. Brialla had watched this from the vantage point of the crowd every year. Now her chosen element color would spill through her eyes and mouth, pouring from her palms as a light filled her only to never happen again.

It did not hurt, but she was surprised to find her vision went dark during it. She lost all her senses. It couldn't have lasted longer than a few seconds, but the sensory deprivation had been discerning. When she could finally see Johanna was no longer smiling. She was staring over at the crowd of ever-growing initiates. Towards Kris who she saw was pallor in color compared to when she saw him earlier. Joy was next to him, mouth gaping and arms limp at her sides. Brialla grinned upon seeing Joy was earth just like she said the girl would be.

Johanna shook herself, face void of emotion as she called out the words that would forever change Brialla's life.

"Brialla Llewen: Dauntless."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For this story I changed up quite a few things. There have been so many Divergent stories I figured a different spin would be interesting. There are elements involved with each faction as well, except for one of them. I have also changed some of the details about the original story around, and the ending will be different from the original divergent. The first chapter is introducing her life before anything happens. If you have any questions feel free to ask. :)


End file.
